


Despair

by Toblass



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-29
Updated: 2013-10-29
Packaged: 2017-12-30 21:47:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1023771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toblass/pseuds/Toblass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucius Malfoy reflects on his current situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Despair

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Darkrivertempest](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkrivertempest/gifts).



> Not mine, no money. This drabble was written for the amazing Darkrivertempest.

He stood dejectedly in the corner as her screams continued to reverberate throughout the cavernous manor. The shrieking and the cackling intermingled, becoming a lost cacophony of sounds as Lucius Malfoy helplessly looked on.

His time in Azkaban was clearly etched on his face and even more deeply in his soul. Now wandless, he felt emasculated; unable to stop the careening terror that had taken over his life, his family and his world. How had he allowed himself to foolishly believe blood-status was all-important and the sanctity of life, not?

_Will I survive yet another night of this madness?_


End file.
